


Nada más que un simple caballero

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para un reto del kink_meme_esp en LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada más que un simple caballero

Si alguien le hubiera dicho unos cuantos meses atrás, que un alto funcionario del gobierno británico le consideraría para formalizar una relación romántica - y vigorosamente física - con él, seguramente habría tenido sus dudas sobre la estabilidad mental de la otra persona.

Meses atrás habría dudado de su propia estabilidad mental si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría compartiendo piso con el hermano del susodicho, trabajando con él para resolver casos criminales que la misma Scotland Yard consideraba sin solución, sin un trabajo estable, poniendo su vida en peligro en formas mucho más arriesgadas que su estadía en Afganistán y pretendiendo ignorar los comentarios, en ocasiones absurdos, de su casera, su hermana y, prácticamente, todas las personas que le conocían.

El asunto había comenzado por accidente, como usualmente ocurren estas cosas. Mycroft había pedido la ayuda de su hermano para resolver otro desaguisado y Sherlock le había encomendado a él la tarea de encargarse del problema, por pura apariencia. Estaba en la oficina de Mycroft, esperando a que este terminara alguna llamada _importante-clasificada-que no era de su incumbencia_ , cuando podría haber llamado a Sarah para ir a beber algo.

Llevaba cinco minutos esperando, habiendo sido introducido a la oficina en medio de dicha conversación telefónica y considerando la parte de la que estaba siendo testigo sin quererlo, esa llamada no iba a terminar en un futuro inmediato.

El _bip_ de mensajes de su celular sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo del cardigan para revisarlo. Era de Sherlock, preguntando todos los detalles pertinentes de su visita a Mycroft, con carácter de urgente.

_Suficiente._

Con calma, devolvió el celular a su bolsillo, se puso de pie con toda la intención de salir de la oficina en ese momento. Qué los hermanos Holmes se buscaran a otro idiota para servirles de secretario particular.

Mycroft se detuvo en medio de su conversación telefónica, mirando a John de arriba abajo. Dijo un par de frases más al auricular y colgó, aclarándose la garganta y levantándose de detrás de su escritorio.

\- Supongo que puedo excusar mi comportamiento aduciendo al deber y esperando que alguien que ha servido al País y a la Reina pueda comprender las exigencias del puesto…- John le miró entrecerrando los ojos, esperando una disculpa detrás de toda esa palabrería. – No tengo la menor intención de abusar de tu paciencia; vivir con un Holmes ya ha de ser bastante desgastante… - Se le acercó tentativamente, sonriendo con una sonrisa mucho más abierta que aquellas que le había visto utilizar con Sherlock, limpia de sarcasmo y segundas intenciones. - ¿Podría invitarte a cenar para borrar esta molesta situación?

-*-*-*-

Una semana después de eso – cuatro cenas, dos asistencias a bailes organizados por la familia real, un nuevo guardarropa y un muy memorable desayuno -, John se encontró en la posición nada despreciable de pareja sentimental de Mycroft Holmes.

Lestrade había dejado en claro entre su personal, particularmente Anderson y Donovan, que no se tolerarían comentarios fuera de lugar en presencia del buen doctor Watson, lo que no le detuvo de hacer sus propias bromas a expensas de John cuando estaban solos.

En el 221b de Baker St. las cosas no podrían haber ido mejor.

Sherlock no había hecho comentario alguno cuando llegó, ya entrada la madrugada, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar al resto de los residentes del edificio, tras esa primera invitación a cenar que se había alargado por horas y que había dejado de ser una cena formal de negocios, para convertirse en una sesión de besuqueos en la limosina de Mycroft, seguida de un muy satisfactorio interludio de sexo oral, para terminar en una demostración de las ventajas de poseer un asiento extensible en la parte trasera del auto.

Ni tampoco a la mañana siguiente hubo palabra alguna de parte de su compañero de piso, ni siquiera un levantamiento de cejas por los continuos mensajes a su celular a lo largo del día; mensajes que le ponían una sonrisa estúpida en los labios y que le subían los colores al rostro.

John pensaba que si Sherlock no había deducido para entonces lo que estaba sucediendo, por ningún motivo iba a ser él quien fuera a informárselo. Los problemas de los hermanos Holmes eran sus problemas. Eventualmente Sherlock le haría todo un sermón sobre lo ridículo/absurdo/desagradable que era el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con Mycroft, así que trataría de sacarle todo el provecho posible a la única oportunidad viable que tenía en ese momento para tener una relación sexual sana y satisfactoria con algo más que su mano izquierda.

-*-*-*-

No era casualidad que la simple vista de una sombrilla le secara la garganta y le hiciera ponerse duro bajo la ropa, como tampoco lo era el que estuviera usando cuellos de tortuga a mediados del verano o que dejara al descuido su celular sobre la mesa de la cocina, con la pestaña de mensajes abierta.

La gran revelación no fue tan grande ni tan reveladora. Sherlock le esperó despierto en una de sus salidas nocturnas con Mycroft y John fue incapaz de borrarse la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro cuando se encontró con la mirada seria de su amigo.

Estaba medio ebrio y toda su piel aun se estremecía por los recuerdos de las manos de Mycroft llevándolo, centímetro a centímetro y segundo a segundo, de la relajación más profunda a la explosión de sensaciones más demoledora que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Sherlock dedujo con una mirada y con una profunda inspiración de aire todo lo que había hecho en las pasadas cinco horas…

\- Buenas noches, John. – Dijo, tratando de que no le traicionara el gesto de “eewwww” que hacía que se le torcieran hacía abajo las comisuras de los labios. – Felicidades por… tú sabes. Solo espero que ambos sepan a conciencia lo que están haciendo. – Tras esas palabras se escabulló por la puerta del pasillo. John se tiró cuan largo era en el sofá, listo para dormir hasta bien entrado el mediodía, cuando desde el fondo de la casa, le llegó un último recordatorio. – La próxima vez, toma un baño antes de volver a casa. Lo que menos necesito son residuos de los fluidos de mi hermano EN MIS PROPIAS NARICES.

La vida no podía ser mejor, pensó John mientras se quedaba dormido.


End file.
